una reina de hielo y una princesa de fuego
by Gorgino
Summary: Después de la visita de los reyes de las islas del sur Anna descubre que tiene poderes, como afectara esto su relación con Elsa y como afectara esto en los sentimientos de las hermanas. Elsanna, yuri, frozen.
1. Capítulo 1 Los sentimientos

**Bueno primero gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic, **

**Es mi primera historia asi que agradeceré enormemente sus reviews**

***los personajes presentados son propiedad de disney**

Capítulo 1 Los sentimientos

Elsa en su despacho continúa llenando cartas y cartas a todos los reinos que se sienten inseguros por sus poderes, explicando que sus poderes son de nacimiento, que los tiene bajo control y que lo único que desea es que las negociaciones y tratados sigan igual que antes.

Elsa: (con un gran suspiro) me pregunto que estará haciendo Anna en estos momentos.

La reina deseaba pasar más tiempo con su hermana pero los deberes "reales" no la dejaban tranquila, de estar contestando cartas de los preocupados lores y reyes, hasta tener que recibirlos de improviso para calmar los miedos de estos.

La reina había pasado casi todos estos tres meses inmersa en revertir el daño que causo su pequeño incidente a la imagen del reino y no había podido estar con su querida hermana tanto como ella lo deseaba, solamente en la cena podían intercambiar unas palabras, ya que como era costumbre de su hermana se llegaba a levantar ya muy tarde para el desayuno y durante el día se la pasaba jugando con Olaf o Kristoff.

Elsa regreso al trabajo y continúo leyendo los tratados con los reinos para saber con cuales podría mejorar su imagen para así poder compensar la gran pérdida que había sido el cortar toda relación con Weselton.

**Mientras tanto en el patio del castillo**

Kristoff: bueno Anna como vas con "tu reina"

Anna: bueno la verdad es que no quiero presionarla en estos momentos… ¡oye como que mi reina!… Grito Anna mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

Kristoff: Anna eres demasiado transparente, se puede ver a un kilómetro de distancia que el amor que sientes por Elsa no es el de una hermana, es algo más fuerte.

Así es, la princesa se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos unos días después de que todos los nobles regresaran a sus hogares y las hermanas estuvieran solas en el castillo.

- flashback-

Elsa estaba sentada en su despacho dormida por todo el trabajo que había tenido, en ese momento entro Anna para decirle que la cena estaba servida, pero al ver a la reina tan vulnerable decidió no despertarla para así poder contemplar a su hermana por unos momentos, Anna se acercó lentamente a la reina contemplando la belleza de la hermosa rubia, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella pudo deleitarse con la estupenda imagen que la joven reina de daba a la luz de las velas, en ese momento Anna sintió que su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido, tal vez era su imaginación pero parecía que la habitación se tornaba más y más caliente pero esto no le importo en ese momento solamente existía ella y la hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente, a cada minuto que pasaba Anna sentía la necesidad de besar esos hermosos labios que brillaban majestuosamente en esa pequeña habitación, Anna sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se acercó más y más a la rubia, sus labios estaba a escasos centímetro unos de otros cuando se oyó como tocaron la puerta.

Gerda: reina Elsa, princesa Anna la cena está servida por favor bajen.

Anna salió del trance en el que Elsa la tenía dando unos pasos para atrás hasta topase con uno de los estantes de libros que había en la habitación, en ese momento Elsa se despertó de su un poco incomoda siesta.

Elsa: mmmm hee? Que esta pasando?

Anna: es Gerda dice que bajemos a cenar

Elsa: mm ok (todavía medio dormida).

Anna tomo a Elsa del brazo para guiarla hacia el comedor ya que la reina todavía no se despertaba por completo, en el trayecto del despacho de Elsa al comedor el corazón de Anna estaba latiendo muy rápido y ella no sabía porque.

-fin del flashback-

Anna:(un poco nerviosa) de verdad soy tan obvia y si Elsa se da cuenta y si me odia por estos sentimientos indecentes que tengo y si se vuelve a encerrar o pero aun y se va de nuevo a las montañas…

Kristoff:(tomándola de los hombros) cálmate Elsa nunca te odiaría por eso y casi estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti que tú por ella.

Anna: (molesta) cállate, Elsa jamás me vería de esa forma, para ella soy solo su pequeña y ruidosa hermana, ella jamás…jamás (casi soltando las lágrimas) me vería de esa forma.

Anna se tapó la cara con sus manos tratando de no llorar.

Kristoff: (dándole un gran abrazo) cálmate, no tenemos por qué discutir esto ahora, con el tiempo y tal vez alguna ayuda que yo y mi familia les podamos dar, veras que la verdad es más hermosa de lo que crees.

Repentinamente Kristoff sintió que empezó a hacer más calor lo cual era raro porque el que la temperatura bajara rápidamente se llegaba a deber que la reina estuviera estresada o enojada por algún motivo pero que la temperatura subiera no tenia explicación

Olaf: mejor cuéntanos como te diste cuenta de que amabas a Elsa.

Dijo Olaf mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Anna.

Anna: bueno durante unas semanas me sentía rara junto a Elsa, siempre está nerviosa cuando estábamos solas en la habitación, cuando ella no se daba cuenta me le quedaba viendo casi hipnotizada y cuando hablamos siempre comienzo a divagar.

Kristoff: un clásico enamoramiento (dijo Kristoff con una gran sonrisa en su cara)

A Anna se le puso la cara completamente roja al escuchar estas palabras.

Anna: después fue cuando te pedí que me llevaras a ver a Grand Pabbie, él me dijo que lo que sentía era amor y que pronto descubriría la gran conexión que tenía con Elsa y sus poderes, aunque esto último no lo entendí muy bien.

Kristoff: es normal que Grand Pabbie sea un poco misterioso, al parecer solo te dice lo que necesitas saber en ese momento.

**De regreso en el despacho de la reina**

A pesar de lo concentrada que estaba en sus asuntos reales logro escuchar la discusión que tubo Anna con Kristoff en el patio, se levantó rápidamente para ver qué había pasado pero que lo observo solo logro hacer que su corazón le doliera.

Estaba Kristoff abrazando a Anna mientras esta tenia cubierto su rostro con sus manos, lentamente la reina se alejó de la ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte mientras unos pocos copos de nieve caían en la habitación.

Elsa: _(en sus pensamientos) porque Anna estaba llorando, porque Kristoff la abrazaba, acaso le pido ser su novia… Kristoff es un buen chico, mejor que muchos nobles que han venido muertos de miedo o llenos de odio por mis poderes._

Pensaba la reina mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas para invitados que tenía en su despacho.

Elsa: _y por supuesto es mucho mejor partido que ese Hans de las islas del sur que casi me arrebata a mi querida Anna… _mi Anna.

La joven rubia dijo lentamente mientras la imagen de la pelirroja se formaba en su cabeza.

Elsa: (en voz baja) no quiero que nadie me la quite, no siquiera Kristoff…_que, porque me pongo así, Kristoff es un buen chico y parece que Anna se lleva bien con él, porque me pongo tan celosa, no es como si Anna de buenas a primeras se fuera a escapar con Kristoff a las montañas, bueno estuvo a punto de casarse con un extraño que conoció ese mismo día._

Pensó la reina mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y se levantaba para regresar a su trabajo.

Elsa: _pero porque me dolió ver a como Kristoff abrazaba a Anna, acaso será que estoy enamorada de mi herr…_

La reina fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por Kai su más fiel y confiable mayordomo.

Kai: reina ha llegado esta carta urgente.

Elsa: gracias LKai la leeré enseguida.

La reina la tomo es sus mano y vio el sello de la carta y lo reconoció enseguida, era el sello real de las islas del sur

**Bueno es todo por hoy tratare de subir los capítulos tan pronto me sea posible**

**Que será lo que dice esa carta, pueden proponerlo en los comentarios y tal vez lo incluya en la historia**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer mi historia y por los reviews**


	2. Capítulo 2 La carta

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por los reviews**

**Tratare de subir los capítulos los sábados en la noche o los domingos por la mañana**

Capítulo 2 La carta

Anna: (Gritando)Elsa, Elsaaa!

Kristoff:(detrás de ella) Anna no te lo dije para que te molestaras.

Anna:(molesta) cállate no te perdonare por haberme mentido acerca del viaje, no puedo creer que conspiraras junto con Elsa, (gritando nuevamente) Elsa!, ELSAAAAA!.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia el despacho de la reina para enfrentarla por la trampa que ella y Kristoff le habían tendido.

Kristoff:(tomando a la princesa del brazo) Anna espera las cosas no son como parecen, mira Elsa y yo solamente queríamos evitar que pasaras un mal rato así que pensamos que lo mejor sería que no estuvieras en el castillo.

Anna: (molesta) ya no soy una niña para que estén haciendo cosas a mi espalda con la excusa de que es lo mejor para mí, ya soy una adulta y quiero que me traten como tal, ya se me hacía raro que quisieras ir a ver si el castillo de hielo seguía donde lo dejamos, (gritando muy molesta) NO PUEDO CREER QUE CASI CAIGO CON ESA MENTIRA TULLA.

Elsa:(abriendo la puerta del despacho) de echo fue idea mía.

Anna: HHAA!, no lo puedo creer, necesito que aclaremos este asunto en este mismo instante, solo tú y yo Elsa.

Dijo la joven princesa mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.

Elsa: adelante pasa y lo hablaremos con calma.

La princesa entro al despacho muy molesta, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio de la reina.

Elsa: perdona las molestias Kristoff.

Kristoff: no te preocupes, lamento que el plan no funcionara.

La joven reina dio un gran suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta porque sabía que tendría que decirle las malas noticias a su hermana y sabía que estas le afectarían mucho.

Afuera del despacho Kristoff estaba muy apenado por lo que había sucedido, la primera vez que la reina le pide ayuda en algo y todo sale completamente mal.

- flashback-

_Unos días atrás_

Kristoff: (abriendo la puerta) ¿disculpe su majestad usted me mandó llamar?

Elsa: (con una ligera sonrisa) entra Kristoff, toma asiento y no tienes que ser tan formal con migo, puedes llamarme simplemente "Elsa".

Kristoff: disculpe pero no creo que sea correcto que me dirija a la reina de Arendelle de una manera tan poco respetuosa, siendo yo un simple plebeyo huérfano.

Elsa: (pensando)_"no sabía que Kristoff fuera huérfano, bueno la verdad es que no se mucho de él, solo que su negocio es el hielo, que su amigo Sven es un reno y creo que Anna menciono algo de que conocía a unos Trolls, mmm la verdad no sé nada más aparte de eso y creo que Anna está enamorada de él"._

Mientras la reina pensaba eso la temperatura del cuarto comenzó a descender, Kristoff pudo ver como unos finos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre la habitación.

Kristoff: reina Elsa?

Elsa: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) perdón me quede pensando que casi no te conozco aunque has estado pasando mucho tiempo con mi hermana.

Kristoff: bueno es que usted ha estado muy ocupada últimamente con sus deberes de reina y yo considero a Anna como una herrm.. una buena amiga, y creí que sería bueno que ella, Olaf, Sven y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos para que la princesa no se sintiera sola mientras usted terminaba con todos estos asuntos urgentes que tiene que atender.

La joven reina levanto una ceja ente el pequeño tropiezo que había tenido el joven rubio,

Elsa: (pesando) _"será que Anna lo rechazo o todavía no le confiesa sus sentimientos"_, bueno eres un buen amigo de Anna y es por eso que necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

Kristoff: por supuesto que si Elsa, digo reina Elsa, si está dentro de mis posibilidades tenga por seguro que lo are.

Elsa: ok, mira, dentro de unos días vendrán los reyes y dos de los príncipes de las islas del sur a tratar unos asuntos muy importantes y necesito que ese día muy temprano te lleves a Anna muy lejos y la mantengas ocupada todo el día.

Kristoff: bueno reina entiendo el favor que me pide, pero los cuatro ya hemos visitado casi todos los lugares de Arendelle y los que todavía no hemos visitado están a solo unos minutos del pueblo.

Elsa: mmm, y si la llevas a ver si el castillo de hielo sigue en pie?

Kristoff: el solo ir no llevaría tres horas si vamos despacio y por el camino largo, además de regreso podría persuadirla de ir a ver a Gran Pabbie, con eso perderíamos un buen par de horas, creo que podríamos regresar cerca de las diez u once de la noche si les digo a los Trolls que hagan una fiesta para Anna.

Elsa: Trolls? (dijo la reina un poco confundida).

Kristoff: si cuando era muy niño los Trolls me adoptaron y me criaron, los veo como mi familia, además Anna ya los conoce, cuando… (titubeo un poco) cuando paso el incidente con sus poderes fue Gran Pabbie quien no dijo cómo podíamos revertir lo que le pasaba a Anna.

El corazón de Elsa se estremeció al recordar lo que le había hecho a su amada hermana.

Kristoff: Estoy seguro que si se los pido me podrán ayudar, pero, bueno sé que estos asuntos no me incumben pero creo que debería de decir a Anna que la familia de Hans vendrá, ella tiene derecho a saber.

Elsa: las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen, y preferiría no hacer que Anna pasara por este trago amargo.

Lo dijo en un tono triste mientras sostenía la carta que le había llegado.

Kristoff: está bien, cumpliré con la misión que me ha encomendado "mi reina" (en un tono un poco burlón).

Elsa: Adelante valiente caballero y que la suerte lo acompañe (siguiéndole el juego).

- fin del flashback-

Kristoff: HAAA! Y ahora qué hago de seguro que ambas se van a enojar conmigo.

Dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la cara.

Kristoff: HA! Que rayos.

Grito mientras examinaba su mano.

Kristoff: que!, en que momento me queme la mano.(pensando)_"tome a Anna con esta mano para detenerla, acaso será que ella", _tengo que consultarlo con Gran Pabbie.

Entonces salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

**Mientras tanto en el despacho de la reina.**

La princesa Anna estaba sentada de brazos cruzados, se podía ver claramente que ella estaba totalmente furiosa, la reina se recargo un momento sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar mientras aclaraba un poco su menta para enfrentar el desafío que sería tratar con su hermana en ese estado y aun mas con las noticias que tenia de darle, percibió que extrañamente el cuarto estaba más caliente de lo normal, pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la silla que estaba junto a Anna para así estar más cerca de su hermana mientras discutían.

Elsa: como lo supiste? (dijo mientras tomaba asiento).

Anna: Kristoff le contó todo a Olaf y mientras planeábamos el viaje Olaf dijo: _"es una lástima que no vallamos a conocer a la familia de Hans pero este viaje parce más divertido", _entonces hice que Kristoff me contara todo.

Elsa: entiendo, mira Anna la razón por la que no te dije nada es… (la interrumpió la princesa)

Anna: (en un tono muy molesta) creí que ya no habría secretos entre nosotras y de repente me sales con esto, que creíste que me pondría a llorar solo porque Hans y su familia vienen para tratar de resolver las cosas que ese estúpido cretino nos quiso hacer.

Elsa: (mientras tocaba un hombro de su hermana) Anna las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

Anna: (confundida) a que te refieres, sé que las islas del sur son nuestro mayor socio comercial y por eso no has roto los tratos con ellos a pesar de lo que ese estúpido de Hans nos trató de hacer, además después de haber periodo a Weselton, solo nos quedan ellos y el reino de Corona.

Elsa: tienes razón, aunque Rapunzel sea nuestra prima no podemos depender de su reino para sobrevivir, además apenas estoy en pláticas con otros reinos cercanos para, bueno tu sabes, mejorar nuestra imagen.

Anna: entonces donde esta lo complicado, ellos vienen a disculparse, nos haremos las ofendidas, pero diremos que sabemos que lo que hiso Hans no representa su "intereses" y que no queremos romper relaciones comerciales, después aceptaremos sus disculpas, tu hablaras con el rey sobre cosas de negocios y yo con la reina sobre cualquier cosa, se irán y no los volveremos a ver a menos que coincidamos en alguna fiesta de otro reino.

Elsa: (levantando una ceja) me tienes impresionada, pensé en algo parecido cuando cuanto vi la carta que enviaron, pero la realidad es que… supongo que será más fácil que te muestre la carta.

La reina se levantó y se dirigió al cajón donde se encontraba la carta

Elsa: Anna no quiero que te alteres

Entonces le entrego la carta a la pelirroja, ella la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

_"Estimada reina Elsa_

_Por medio de la presente carta déjeme expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas por las reprobables acciones de mi hijo, el príncipe Hans, sé que una simple disculpa en una carta no será suficiente así que estaré visitándola dentro de una semana en compañía de mi esposa y dos de mis hijos para poder disculparnos apropiadamente y poder conversar sobre los tratos comerciales que actualmente tenemos._

_También quisiera informarle que Hans ha sido despojado de su título así como de todos los privilegios que gozaba, también ha sido acusado de traición por intentar matar a un miembro de la realeza, tal y como lo marcan nuestras leyes._

_Además quisiera poder discutir la posibilidad de que uno de mis hijos y su hermana menor quedaran comprometidos para un futuro matrimonio, con la esperanza de poder olvidar todo el daño que Hans ha provocado._

_Sin más que decir me despido de usted._

_Atte._

_Rey Albert de las islas del sur"_

Mientras Anna leía la carta Elsa pudo sentir como la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir.

Anna: que acaso este "rey Albert" está loco, como que cree que con una disculpa puede pedir semejante cosa, después de que su hijo casi nos mata.

Elsa: Anna cálmate, mira tenía pensado decirle al rey que el compromiso era imposible porque Kristoff, el chico que te salvo la vida era tu novio y por lo tanto era absurdo un compromiso en estas circunstancias.

Anna: pero Kristoff no es mi novio, bueno me cae bien y es amable con migo, pero al cariño que siento por él no es amor, como es un año mayor que yo siento es que como un hermano, no es que necesite un hermano digo tu eres mi hermana pero por los deberes de reina no estás conmigo, digo, no pasamos tiempo juntas, no es que quiera estar todo el tiempo contigo, lo cual no sería malo, sé que tienes deberes y que debería apoyarte, pero quisiera que solo fueras para mí, como hermana… espera que …

La princesa se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y no sabía que estaba diciendo.

Elsa: (pensando) _"pensé que ya eran novios, pero ella dice que lo quiere pero no lo ama, y él dijo que la quería, espera dijo que la quería como hermana… porque estas palabras me hacen feliz, será que estaba celosa de Kristoff, _(sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón) _acaso me he enamorado de Anna"_

Con este pensamiento la reina se quedó helada durante unos minutos, minutos en los cuales Anna no dejo de hablar diciendo una cantidad de incoherencias.

Elsa: (aun pensando) _"no no no, es imposible que tenga estos sentimiento por mi propia hermana, pero cada vez que los veía juntos me sentía triste, incluso hacia nevar dentro de la habitación, ahora que sé que no son novios y tampoco tienen sentimiento de amor entre ellos, yo… yo me siento realmente feliz, pero si Anna descubre lo que siento por ella de seguro me odiara, no no no, no debo sentir, debo reprimir estos sentimiento para no lastimar a Anna"._

En esos momentos comenzó a nevar dentro de la habitación, Anna se dio cuenta de ello y al levantar su mirada vio que Elsa estaba llorando, inmediatamente se levantó y la abrazo diciendo.

Anna: Elsa perdóname, sabes que cuando me pongo nerviosa digo puras tonterías.

La reina sintió los cálidos brazos de su hermana alrededor de su cuerpo y la cabeza de está apoyándose en su pecho, lo que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Elsa: no te preocupes, es que cada vez que escucho algo de las islas del sur recuerdo que casi te pierdo a manos de ese príncipe avaricioso _"esto deberá de bastar para que Anna no pregunte porque lloraba"._

La reina abrazo a su pequeña hermana poniendo su mejilla en la cabeza de esta, estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

Elsa:_ "demonios porque me di cuenta de que la amaba justo cuando ella esta tan cerca, huele tan bien, quisiera que nos quedáramos así para siempre, solo mi amada Anna y yo"_

Anna: _"porque no puedo hacer nada bien, solo quería que Elsa no me guardara más secretos y lo único que conseguí es hacerla llorar, AAAHHH!, en verdad que soy torpe, pero ahora la estoy abrazando y ella a mí, me siento tan feliz con esto, creo que podría quedarme así con ella para siempre"._

Ambas hermanas se sentían tan felices por ese abrazo que no se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo permanecieron es esa posición, hasta que Gerda llamo a la puerta.

Gerda: reina Elsa, princesa Anna, la cena esta lista.

En el momento que escucharon que la puerta se estaba abriendo se separaron completamente sonrojadas.

Elsa: mmm, si Gerda en un momento bajamos.

Gerda asintió con la cabeza y después se retiró.

Elsa: Anna no te preocupes ya encontrare una excusa para que ese rey loco desista de la idea de casarte con uno de sus hijos.

Anna: pero que le dirás.

Elsa: no sé, que no quieres saber de hombres por ahora o que yo no quiero que te comprometas con nadie después de los que paso o que no te gustan los hombres, que te gustan las mujeres.

Anna: bueno sobre lo último… no estoy segura de cómo decirlo…

Elsa: estoy bromeando tranquila.

Anna: si bromeando… bueno la cena ya está lista así que hay que bajar rápido.

La pelirroja tomo a la rubia de la mano y ambas salieron con rumbo al comedor, sabiendo que el día de mañana sería muy difícil.

**Bueno es todo por esta semana**

**Agradezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia**

**Para despedirme les haré un anuncio:**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá la primera escena YURI HARD (o_O)**


	3. Capítulo 3 Confesión

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo de la semana, como dije este capítulo contiene la primera escena YURI HARD espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 3 ****Confesión**

Elsa sentada en su cama seguía repasando lo importante que sería la plática con los reyes mañana, debía de encontrar las palabras correctas para que su querida hermana no terminara casada con uno de los hermanos de Hans y a la vez que las relaciones comerciales no se vieran afectadas.

Elsa:_" no dejare que nadie me quite a mi Anna, así es, ella es mía, mi adorada hermana, mi pequeña princesa, mi hermosa pelirroja, ella es solo mía, mía y de nadie más"_.

El sonido de la puerta saco a Elsa de sus pensamientos, al voltear a ver quién era la persona que a altas horas de la noche estaba perturbando su calma, solamente pudo observar a su amada Anna con al camisón que usaba para dormir, Elsa no supo que hacer, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas solo logro hacer que Anna se viera aún más hermosa de lo que Elsa recordaba, el camisón semitransparente dejaba entrever la delgada pero hermosa figura de la pelirroja.

Anna: Elsa… no puedo dormir, crees que pueda pasar esta noche aquí en tu cuarto…?

Cuando Anna levanto la mirada su mente quedo en blanco, hay estaba su hermana, su amada reina de hielo solo con una pequeña blusa casi transparente, que bajo la tenue luz de la noche resaltaba esa preciosa figura de la reina, los ojos de Anna no podía separarse de esa hermosa rubia platinada que parecía brillar más cuando esta le devolvió a la princesa una sonrisa.

Elsa: claro que sí, ven acércate, vamos a dormir juntas.

La sonrisa de su hermana brillaba como una estrella, Elsa solo pudo admirar como Anna se acercaba cuidadosamente hacia la cama de la reina, el corazón de Elsa comenzó a acelerarse.

Elsa:_" se ve tan hermosa, no puedo permitir que la separen de mi lado, no lo permitiré, así tenga que comenzar una guerra con el mundo entero, no dejare que me arrebaten a mi Anna"_

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender, Anna se pudo percatar gracias a que unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre la cama de la reina.

Anna: Elsa estas preocupada por la visita de los reyes.

Elsa: (un poco sorprendida) si, aun no sé qué les voy a decir si sacan el tema del matrimonio.

Anna sintió como la temperatura bajo aún más.

Anna: Elsa cálmate yo estaré junto a ti, y juntas rechazaremos cualquier propuesta que hagan, no te preocupes, no me separare de tu lado nunca.

Ambas se recostaron y mirándose una a la otra se tomaron de las manos para sentirse protegidas.

Anna: siempre estaré a tu lado.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Anna antes de quedarse profundamente dormida con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Elsa soltó una pequeña lágrima de felicidad, tal vez no podía decirle a Anna que la amaba con todo su corazón, pero el que estuvieran juntas era más que suficiente para ella, y con este último pensamiento se permitió dormir.

**_-sueño de Anna-_**

Anna se encontraba en al patio del castillo sentada debajo de uno de los arboles donde solía quedarse dormida durante las tardes, al escuchar la voz de su hermana acercarse se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

Elsa: entonces la boda será dentro de dos meses.

Anna: que, de que boda hablan?

Elsa: de tu boda con el príncipe de las islas del sur.

Anna: (sorprendida) espera que, Elsa quedamos que iba a estar presente cuando háblalas de eso, además dijiste que íbamos a rechazar cualquier propuesta.

Elsa: no Anna, entendiste mal, lo que quise decir era que no dejaría que te casaras con cualquier plebeyo como el tal Kristoff, además el príncipe está dispuesto a vivir aquí en Arendelle.

Anna: (molesta) que, tu misma dijiste que no te podías enamorar de una persona que acababas de conocer y ahora me sales con que me voy a casar con un extraño que al que ni siquiera conozco.

Elsa: el amor puede surgir después Anna, por ahora esto es lo mejor para Arendelle.

Anna: (casi gritando) NO, NO, NO, Y NO, yo no podre amarlo, aunque pasen mil años yo no lo amare.

Elsa: no seas infantil Anna, o acaso tu amor por ese Kristoff es tan grande como para ignorar el bienestar del reino.

Anna: ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros, ya que yo amo, yo, amo, yo, yo, TE AMO A TI ELSA.

El corazón de Anna estaba latiendo tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, cuando la princesa abrió los ojos vio la cara de asco que estaba poniendo su hermana.

Elsa: pero que démonos estas diciendo, tu y yo somos hermanas, como puedes tener ese tipo de sentimientos por tu propia sangre, eres el ser más depreciable que haya visto en mi vida.

**_-fin del sueño (bueno pesadilla)-_**

Anna se despertó agitada y bañada en sudor.

Anna: _"que, que fue eso, _(con un enorme suspiro) _solo fue un mal sueño"_

Anna volteo para ver si había despertado a su hermana, pero no era así, ella seguía plácidamente dormida, Anna se quedó viendo la por un largo rato.

Anna: _"mi hermosa reina que pensarías si te dijera que te amo más que a nada en este universo, que sería capaz de sacrificar al reino entero, no, no al reino, a todo el mundo con el único propósito de estar junto a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas, que si me lo pidieras podría dejar todo atrás, nuestro reino, nuestros amigos y obligaciones, todas las riqueza del mundo con tal de estar juntas, pero…"_

El corazón de la princesa se estremeció un poco al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su amada hermana ante tales sentimientos.

La joven princesa se recostó sin dejar de mirar a su amada.

Anna: _"dentro de una horas veremos a ese tonto rey que quiere me que case con uno de sus hijos, por el bien de los reinos, de seguro dirá algo tan tonto como eso para justificarse, y si amenaza con una guerra si no aceptamos, las islas del sur tienen una fuerte flota de guerra, pero con los poderes de Elsa no creo que se atrevan a atacarnos, tal vez si se alían con Weselton, no, no, no, las islas del sur y Weselton nunca han estado en buenos términos no creo que lleguen a aliarse por más que el duque de Weselton nos odie"._

La princesa estuvo cerca de una hora reflexionando sobre una posible guerra, una bloqueo comercial, el desprestigio hacia los poderes de Elsa y otras tantas cosas que se le vinieron a la mente pero al final llego a una conclusión.

Anna:_" amo a Elsa más que a mi propia vida y antes de que ese tonto rey o cualquier otro trate de separarnos con cualquier excusa debo de decirle a Elsa lo que siento"._

Elsa comenzó a sentir como una mano se deslizaba por su estómago de una manera lenta, aunque se sorprendió al principio recordó que Anna estaba en su cuarto y que de seguro solo la despertaba para jugar, como cuando eran niñas.

Elsa: (medio dormida) Anna, déjame dormir, después hacemos un muñeco, pero en este momento quiero dormir.

Anna: Pero Elsa yo no quiero hacer un muñeco, yo quiero hacer cosas más interesantes.

Elsa sintió como Anna rápidamente se puso sobre ella, acercando sus labios a su oído.

Anna: te deseo.

Elsa abrió los ojos en un instante, no sabía qué hacer, su amada Anna estaba tomando la iniciativa, sintió como le mordía lentamente su oreja, un golpe eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo, el placer que estaba sintiendo era demasiado, Anna comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de la rubia, Elsa se mordía el labio inferior de placer, dejando salir un pequeño gemido, en ese momento Anna se levantó lentamente hasta quedar completamente sobre Elsa.

La joven rubia se incorporó hasta estar sentada y a la altura de la pelirroja, Anna se le quedo viendo por unos instantes mientras juntaba el valor para decir lo que estaba pensando.

Anna: te amo Elsa y no como hermana sino como mujer.

Esas palabras saliendo de los labios de su amada hicieron que la reina de hielo comenzara a llorar.

Elsa: (entre llantos) yo también, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo soportar la idea que te alejes, que me dejes sola, yo, yo, yo no podri…

La joven rubia fue interrumpida por un beso de la pelirroja, un beso cortó y tierno, cuando se separaron los corazones de ambas estaba a punto de estallar, cuando abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, era obvio para cada una de ellas que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Elsa y Anna: (al mismo tiempo) te amo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en ambas, justamente en ese momento el cielo se despejo, la luz de la luna llena entro por las ventanas del cuarto de la reina, bajo ese hermoso escenario Anna no pudo contenerse más, lentamente se acercó a Elsa y la beso, un beso tan hermoso y tan lleno de pasión que el deseo de Elsa también comenzó a salirse de control, lentamente la reina le quito el camisón a la joven princesa mostrando su perfecto cuerpo y unos pequeños pero muy hermosos senos, mientras que Anna le quitó la blusa a Elsa, cuando ambas estaban desnudas, Elsa sonriendo tomo la barbilla de Anna con su mano y la acerco para darle un beso largo y lleno de amor.

Anna comenzó a tocar los suaves pero firmes senos de Elsa mientras le besaba el cuello, Elsa solamente podía morderse el labio y dejar salir gemidos de placer, esto solamente encendía más a Anna, ella comenzó a deslizar su mano a través del vientre de Elsa bajando cada vez más y más hasta llegar a su intimidad, cundo Anna introdujo sus dedos en Elsa, ella pudo sentir un gran placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Elsa: Aanna, no, no pares, sigue, casi, casi me…

Fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia antes que llegara al clímax.

Anna se levantó y le dio un tierno beso a Elsa en los labios, pero en ese momento la rubia tomo la iniciativa y en un movimiento que Anna no se esperaba, esta termino debajo de la reina, Elsa rápidamente comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja mientras esta dejaba salir gemidos de placer, la joven princesa no podía más, su cuerpo pedía que su amada Elsa lo tomara por completo así que sin pensarlo comenzó a abrir las piernas, al notar esto Elsa con una lujuriosa sonrisa comenzó a besar el cuerpo de su hermana, poco a poco se dirigió hacia la intimidad de Anna, pasando por sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos, su suave y delicado vientre, cuando la reina estaba justamente frente a la intimidad de Anna, comenzó besando poco a poco las piernas de Anna, cuando llego hasta la intimidad de la princesa ella se volvió completamente loca de placer, podía sentir como lengua de la reina pasaba de un punto a otro, como salía y entraba, Elsa comenzó a mordisquear levemente el clítoris de la pelirroja, la mente de Anna estaba completamente perdida en el placer que su amada le estaba provocando.

Anna: Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, ELSAAAAHHHH!

Y con estas palabras (gemidos) los jugos vaginales de la princesa llenaron la boca de la reina, Elsa se levantó lentamente, y bajo la mirada de su hermana ella se lamio los labios saboreando el delicioso néctar de su hermana.

Anna con la respiración completamente agitada, se sonrojo al ver como Elsa se saboreaba los jugos que todavía tenía en los labios.

Elsa lentamente se acercó a Anna, hasta estar sobre ella, comenzaron a besarse mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se fundían en uno solo, el rose de sus pezones solamente les causaba más placer, podían sentir la humedad de su amada y el rose de sus cuerpos desnudos les permitió llegar al orgasmo una vez más durante un apasionado beso.

Ambas terminaron acostadas en la cama completamente agotadas pero felices.

Anna: Elsa mi amor, estoy muy feliz.

Elsa: yo también mi pequeña pecosa, ven acércate quiero que duermas en mis brazos.

Anna: (con una enorme sonrisa) por supuesto que sí.

Anna se lanzó rápidamente a los brazos de su amada y en un tierno pero amoroso abrazo ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, el canto de los pájaros se podía escuchar como una hermosa melodía, Elsa se despertó un poco más tarde que de costumbre, para su sorpresa no había sido un sueño, en su amada Anna estaba en sus brazos, una sonrisa de dibujo en la joven reina.

Elsa: _"entonces no lo soñé, en verdad Anna me ama como yo la amo, estoy tan feliz"_

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente mostrando a una preocupada Gerda.

Gerda: disculpe su majestad pero no podemos encontrar a la princesa Anna, no está en su habitación y no logramos localizarla en ningún lugar del castillo.

Elsa: tranquila Gerda, Anna no podía dormir así que paso la noche aquí en mi cuarto.

Gerda: ho, ya veo su majestad, las dejo descansar un rato más.

Detrás de Gerda apareció una de las criadas un poco agitada.

Gerda: tranquila, aquí está la princesa, ve y dile a todo el mundo que ya apareció y que regresen a sus deberes.

La joven sirvienta asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en el acto, Gerda cerró la puerta dejando a la reina y la princesa solas en esa enorme habitación.

Anna: mmm, buenos días.

Elsa: buenos días dormilona.

Anna sintió como unos dedos bajaron lentamente por su espalda.

Anna: mmm, elsi que rico se siente, espera que!

Dijo la joven pelirroja mientras se levantaba bruscamente jalando las cobijas y dejando a una Elsa completamente desnuda y al aire.

Anna: que, porque estas desnuda, como llegue aquí, HHEEE! porque yo estoy desnuda.

Elsa: vamos Anna no lo recuerdas, lo que hicimos anoche, lo que me dijiste.

Anna: entonces no fue un sueño, no fue una de mis locas fantasías, en verdad sucedió, yo y tú, tú y yo, nosotras…

Elsa: si Anna te amo.

Y con un beso la rubia despejo todas las dudas de la pelirroja.

Elsa: bueno será mejor que nos preparemos para el desayuno, que hoy tenemos un día muy agitado.

Anna tomo su ropa interior, se puso el camisón y abrió la puerta dispuesta a dirigirse a su habitación pero antes de retirarse dijo.

Anna: gracias por amarme.

Elsa: no, gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Anna se retiró hacia su cuarto mientras la reina se levantaba y preparaba, Elsa miro la cama donde había pasado la noche con Anna y noto unas extrañas marcas en el respaldo de esta.

Elsa: _"mmm, que extraño no recuerdo que esta parte fuera de ese color, mmm, creo que fue donde Anna…"_

En ese momento Kai toco la puerta.

Kai: disculpe su majestad pero el desayuno ya esté listo.

Elsa: de acuerdo enseguida bajo.

**Es todo por esta semana no vemos el próximo domingo, gracias por leer esta historia, de antemano agradezco sus comentarios**


	4. Capítulo 2 Promesas

**Bueno aquí estamos con otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 4 Promesas**

Anna daba brincos de alergia con rumbo a su cuarto, saludando a todo sirviente que encontraba en el camino, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, su Elsa, su amada hermana, su rubia platinada la amaba tanto como ella la amaba, en ese momento ella era la mujer más feliz de la tierra, Anna se miró en el espejo y logro ver una marca en su cuello.

Anna: que, que es esto?

Lo que la joven pelirroja estaba viendo no era más que una marca de amor que le había dejado su hermana (en México lo llamamos chupetón).

Anna: (completamente sonrojada recordando como Elsa se lo había echo) _"como lo cubro, hoy es esa dichosa reunión con los reyes de las islas del sur, no, espera, no lo cubriré, de esa manera ellos sabrán que tengo a alguien que me ama y así desistirían de esa loca idea"_

La joven princesa comenzó a vestirse y en pocos minutos ya estaba lista para bajar y desayunar con su hermana.

Mientras tanto Elsa realizo uno de sus vestidos con sus poderes, se sentó frente a su tocador para arreglarse el cabello, mientras lo hacía, recordaba la hermosa noche que había pasado con su amada, pero algo que no había contemplado sucedió, el vestido de un momento a otro se derritió.

Elsa: que! como?, parece que no podre estar calmada, será mejor que use uno de mis antiguos vestidos.

Aunque le tomo un poco más tiempo del que esperaba la joven reina ya estaba lista y en camino al comedor, tanto Elsa como Anna tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros que reflejaba lo felices que estaban en esos momentos.

**En la cocina del castillo.**

Sirvienta 1: viste, la princesa está más radiante y feliz que nunca.

Sirvienta 2: me pregunto dónde estaba que nadie la podía encontrar?

Sirvienta 3: (casi susurrando) pues yo sé con quién paso la noche!

Sirvienta 1 y 2: con quién?

Sirvienta 3: con la reina Elsa!

Sirvienta 1: bueno eso no es raro, son hermanas y después de pasar tantos años alejadas es normal que quieren pasar más tiempo juntas.

Sirvienta 2: eso es cierto, seguramente tuvieron una pijamada y se la pasaron toda la noche hablando de cosas y contando historias de terror cono dos adolescentes.

Asintieron las tres sirvientas sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

Sirvienta 3: entonces… porque la ropa de ambas estaba tirada por toda la habitación?, además las dos estaban completamente despeinadas y muy abrazaditas.

Sirvientas 1 y 2: QUUUEEEEE!.

Sirvienta 3: así como lo oyen, cuando fui a decirle a Gerda que la princesa no estaba en las caballerizas, pude ver dentro del cuarto de la reina y lo vi todo, para mí que ya son "novias".

Las dos jóvenes sirvientas con los ojos maravillados no podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaba, la reina y la princesa, juntas, como amantes, era algo que había pasado por sus mentes y se había comentado en el castillo algunas veces debido a las miradas de amor que ambas se dirigían cuidadosamente, pero, de los chismes que surgían en el castillo y en el pueblo a que en verdad fuera una realidad parecía algo imposible.

Gerda: (apareciendo atrás de las jóvenes chismosas XD) y si así fuera cuál sería el problema?

Las tres jóvenes dieron un salto del susto que Gerda les había provocado, ninguna se había esperado que Gerda las oyese chismorrear sobre la reina y la princesa.

Sirvienta 2: no, no, ningún problema, verdad?

Sirvienta 3: claro, de echo por lo que se Arendelle es uno de los reinos que más abierto está a esas relaciones.

Sirvienta 2: si, si, por lo que se, en pocos reinos ese tipo de parejas puede adoptar y Arendelle fue el primero en darles ese derecho a las parejas... bueno… parejas gay.

Sirvienta 1: además la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna se ven muy bien juntas, creo que serían una linda pareja.

Sirvientas 2 y 3: si, si, se ve que se quieren mucho.

Sirvienta 1: además la princesa ya arriesgo su vida por la reina al protegerla del príncipe ese de las islas del sur.

Las tres sirvientas asintieron con cierto nerviosismo.

Gerda: me complace saber que ese tipo de relación no le molesta, pero les quiero advertir que los reyes que vienen hoy son los padres del tal "Hans", así que no quiero que estén haciendo comentarios despectivos hacia él o las islas del sur, la situación ya es de por si complicada como para que los reyes se dejen llevar por las habladurías de las sirvientas del catillo, además no quiero que estén comentando de la relación de la reina y la princesa, cuando ellas estén listas para contárselo al reino, lo aran, así que no quiero chismes sobre esto en el castillo, ni el pueblo, entendieron!.

Sirvientas 1, 2 y 3: si entendimos!

Gerda: ok, ahora vallan y preparen todo para el desayuno, que la reina y la princesa no tardan en bajar.

Las tres sirvientas empezaron a llevar la vajilla para que la reina y la princesa pudieran tomar su desayuno, mientras que se miraban de forma picara con la revelación que Gerda inconscientemente les había hecho, las tres pensaron lo mismo casi como por arte de magia _"la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna son AMANTES!"_ .

Kai: sabes que acabas de confirmar sus sospechas, verdad?

Gerda: de todas formas no es como si Elsa o Anna fueran muy discretas.

Kai: es verdad, era tan obvio que me sorprendía que no se hubieran declarado hasta ahora.

Gerda: (con una sonrisa en su rostro) ambas se veían muy felices cuando las descubrí en la habitación de Elsa.

Kai: (sonriendo también) me alegro, espero que al fin sean felices, ambas se lo merecen.

Gerda: es verdad ya han sufrido lo suficiente, bueno, iré a avisarle a la reina que el desayuno está listo.

Kai: espera iré yo, quiero ver lo feliz que esta Elsa.

**En el comedor**

Elsa entra al comedor con una enorme sonrisa, se dirige hacia una de las sirvientas que se encuentra parada cerca de la silla que normalmente ella usa para sentarse.

Elsa: podrías traerme algo de café… no espera mejor que sea chocolate caliente.

Sirvienta 1: enseguida su majestad.

Cuando se sentó vio que los cubiertos de Anna se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa, una mesa que no era demasiado larga pero en ese momento a Elsa le pareció que esta media uno o dos kilómetros.

Elsa: disculpa (dirigiéndose a otra de las sirvientas que estaba en la habitación), por favor cambien el asiento de la princesa aquí a mi derecha.

Elsa no vio como las dos sirvientas se dieron una miradas de complicidad, esto y lo que Gerda había dicho solamente confirmaba las sospechas de las jóvenes.

Sirvienta 1: aquí está su chocolate majestad, gusta que le sirvamos el desayuno?.

Elsa: gracias, pero esperare a mi hermana.

Elsa apenas le había dado unos pocos tragos su bebida cuando logro escuchar a lo lejos, como una escandalosa Anna iba corriendo por los pasillos, saltando y cantando.

Anna: (abriendo las puertas de un golpe y cantando) Pues, finalmente y como nunca  
Sola no estoy!

Elsa: jajaja… (soltando una carcajada).

Anna: Elsa no te reías!

Elsa: perdón, perdón, perdón, es que te ves muy linda así de feliz, ven siéntate hay que desayunar.

Anna vio como Elsa le señalaba la silla que estaba a su derecha, aunque después del coronamiento de Elsa, ella y Anna se habían vuelto más cercanas, cuando comían siempre estaban en ambos extremos de la mesa, a Anna no le había molestado porque así podía admirar a su querida Elsa, pero el hecho de que Elsa allá cambiado el lugar de Anna para situarla a su derecha era como un sueño, en ese momento Anna comenzó a recordar la noche que habían pasado y lo único que logro con ese fue sonrojarse completamente.

Anna: (mirando la suelo de la vergüenza) heee… si, voy, gracias.

Elsa: Anna que es eso que tienes en al cuello?

Anna: (tomando asiento) bueno tu deberías de saberlo, tú me lo hiciste!

Elsa: que, de verdad, perdón, yo este…

Anna: tranquila no te estoy culpando de nada, además quisiera que me hicieras más.

Con esas palabras Elsa se puso completamente ruborizada y dada su piel blanca este rubor era más notorio.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente, con pequeñas conversaciones, como el clima, los habitantes de Arendelle, las locuras de Olaf y Sven, nada de importancia hasta que Elsa recordó una carta, que contenía cierta invitación.

Elsa: Anna, se me había pasado decirte, pero ayer por la mañana llego una carta muy importante.

Anna: y de que trataba?

Elsa: era una invitación para el cumpleaños de nuestra prima Rapunzel.

Anna: Punzy, Punzy, recuerda que dijo que así le dijéramos.

Elsa: (con una sonrisa) ok, al parecer será dentro de unos meses y quiere que asistamos.

Anna: vamos a ir verdad?

Elsa: claro que vamos a ir, de hecho estaba pensando que sería bueno que lleváramos a Olaf y a Kristoff.

Anna: bueno, no es que no los quiera llevar, pero ya sabes lo travieso que es Olaf, y de seguro que más de una persona se asustara al ver a una muñeco de nieve caminar y hablar.

Elsa: no creo que se asusten, con eso de que todos aceptaron los poderes mágicos que tiene el cabello de Punzy y por lo de las travesuras, por eso quiero que Kristoff nos acompañe, así tú y yo pasaremos más tiempo juntas.

Anna: (un poco sonrojada) en verdad quieres pasar tiempo con migo, digo, de seguro habrá un montón de reyes y duques que querrán hablar con la reina de Arendelle.

Elsa: tienes razón muchos por miedo o por curiosidad querrán hablar con migo, pero, escúchame bien, pero ya veré como hacerle para pasar tiempo con tigo, así tenga que congelarlos a todos.

Anna: jajaja… no será necesario, te prometo que no me separare de ti, así estalle una guerra o el fin del mundo, yo no me apartare de tu lado.

Elsa: lo prometes?

Anna: lo prometo!

Y con una mirada tierna y tomadas de las manos se hicieron una promesa que las hacía muy felices, pero en un futuro esa promesa pondría a prueba sus corazones.

Anna: como a que hora llegaran los Reyes?

Elsa: deberían de llegar en unas dos o tres horas, que quieres hacer hasta entonces?

Anna: la verdad no sé, que tal se la pasamos en tu despacho, quisiera estar a solas contigo un rato (completamente roja).

Elsa: me parece bien, vamos.

Elsa extendió la mano para que Anna la tomara, ambas salieron del comedor caminando despacio pero la sonrisa que ambas tenían mostraba lo felices que eran, ambas entraron al despacho, un despacho al que Anna casi no entraba porque le traía recuerdo de cuando Elsa no salía de su habitación y ella estaba mucho tiempo sola.

Elsa: que pasa, estas más callada que de costumbre?

Anna: es que este despacho casi siempre estuvo cerrado aún después de tu coronación, yo no me atrevía a entrar tan fácilmente.

Elsa: (sentándose en uno sofá que estaban enfrente de la chimenea) bueno, eso tiene que cambiar, sabes que dirijo a un país entero y que pasare un buen tiempo dentro de estas cuatro paredes, así que, si quieres pasar más tiempo con migo tendrás que acostumbrarte a esta habitación.

Anna: solo si tu prometes que pasaras más tiempo con migo haya afuera!

Elsa: lo prometo, ahora ven y siéntate aquí!

Elsa señalo sus piernas dándole a entender a Anna lo que en verdad quería, Anna sin decir ni una sola palabra obedeció a la reina y tomo asiento justamente en las piernas de la rubia, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran un poco.

Sin dejar que Anna dijera ni una sola palabra Elsa beso los labios de la pelirroja, Anna se dejó llevar por el placer que eso le provocaba y ambas comenzaron a juguetear con la lengua de la otra, pudieron ser solamente 10 minutos o varias horas pero ninguna de las dos quería detenerse, por desgracia para ambas Kai toco la puerta.

Kai: disculpen sus majestades pero parece que el barco de los reyes de las isla del sur esta arribando al puerto.

Elsa rompiendo el beso pero sin dejar que Anna se separase de ella.

Elsa: de acuerdo Kai, estaremos listas para cuando lleguen.

Anna: Elsa que pasa si Kai nos ve.

Elsa: tranquila ya sabes que es de toda nuestra confianza al igual que Gerda, no dirá nada, además no quiero sepárame de ti ni un momento.

Elsa continuo con los besos, pero Anna la detuvo (después de unos momentos claro)

Anna: Elsa, ya, que los reyes estarán aquí en el castillo en cualquier momento y tenemos que salir a recibirlos.

Elsa: quien diría que serias tan responsable mi pequeña pelirroja.

Anna: no es tanto eso, es que, entre más rápido los atendamos, más rápido se irán y podremos hacer nuestras "cosas".

Elsa: creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Anna: pues más vale que te acostumbres, porque planeo está aquí con tigo por mucho tiempo!

Elsa y Anna estaban en las puertas del catillo, una carrosa demasiado extravagante se acercaba.

Anna: Elsa esa es la carrosa que enviaste a recibirlos, no crees que es un poco extravagante?

Elsa: esa carrosa no es nuestra, parece que la trajera ellos, y si es demasiado extravagante.

Anna: creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Elsa: recuerda que según los rumores el rey tiene un enorme ego y siempre trata de conseguir lo que quiere sin importar a quien pisotee en el camino.

La carrosa se detuvo frente al castillo y de ella bajaron cuatro personas, los trajes del rey y de los príncipes estaban llenos de detalles absurdos, muy extravagantes, incluso la forma en la que caminaba denotaba lo presumidos que eran, pero la reina a pesar que su vestido era extravagante su semblante hacía notar que estaba triste, cuando los ojos de la reina de las islas del sur y Anna se encontraron, Anna casi podía jurar que la reina le tenía lastima, casi como si supiera que Anna estaba a punto de entrar a un infierno.

Elsa: buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Arendelle, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

Albert: buenas tardes reina Elsa, déjeme presentarle a mi familia, mi esposa Erika y mis hijos Frederick y Gilbert.

Elsa: mucho gusto ella es mi hermana Anna.

**Buen es todo por esta semana, les comento que estoy trabajando en otras dos historias, también de Frozen, pronto las publicare, pero creo que tardare un poco más de lo esperado, el mundial me está consumiendo más tiempo del que esperaba**

**FanTD97**: **esa escena ya está considerada en la historia pero será mucho más adelante.**

**Gracias por lo reviews y no vemos hasta la próxima semana**


	5. Capítulo 5 la propuesta

**Ola a todos**

**Aquí estamos con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 5 la propuesta**

Elsa: por favor síganos, iremos a una lugar donde podremos conversar en lo que llegan mis consultores.

Albert: Por supuesto reina Elsa.

Anna aún estaba un poco preocupada por la forma en que la reina Erika la había visto, seguramente sabia las verdaderas intenciones del rey Albert y esto la preocupaba, por otro lado Elsa estaba más preocupada por los rumores que circulaban acerca de sus invitados.

-Flashback—(**dos días entes)**

Kai: llamo usted majestad.

Elsa: tienes la información que te pedí de las islas del sur?

Kai: si su majestad, aquí tiene.

Entregándole un paquete con varias carpetas con la información económica, política, etc.

Elsa: además de esta información que más me conseguiste.

Kai: bueno, nuestras… "Fuentes" dicen que el rey Albert se es muy "controlador", al parecer siempre trata de sacar provecho de cualquier situación buscando siempre el beneficio personal, además de siempre llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para conseguir lo que desea, existe el rumor que casi estalla en una guerra contra Weselton por un desacuerdo comercial y el final todo se calmó con el matrimonio de una de las princesas de Weselton con uno de los príncipes, pero aun así no parece que se lleven muy bien los dos reinos, además se dice que el rey se ha hecho cargo de educar a sus hijos personalmente.

Elsa: entonces sus todos son iguale que Hans.

Kai: al parecer Hans ya era la decepción de la familia aun antes de venir aquí a Arendelle.

Elsa: por favor explícate?

Kai: tal parece que 7 de sus hermanos ya se habían comprometido con princesas o con las hijas de importantes duques y/o comerciantes a la edad de Hans, además casi todos ellos destacan en algún deporte, política o en las artes.

Elsa: continua.

Kai: el hermano mayor es muy hábil con la espada y ha ganado varios concursos, es un digno heredero de la corona, el segundo hijo del rey es un aventurero que ha se comprometido con la hija de un importante comerciante árabe, uno de ellos es un hábil escultor, otro es muy buen político que ha logrado impactar en varios reinos, según mis fuentes el doceavo hijo del rey tiene tratos con el bajo mundo de varios reinos permitiéndole así obtener ciertos favores que le permite a su padre y hermanos sacar ventaja en las negociaciones, he anexado un archivo con la descripción de cada uno de los príncipes.

Elsa: que me puedes decir de la reina.

Kai: la reina es un caso muy diferente, fue prometida al rey Albert desde que tenía 10 años, se casaron apenas ella cumplió la mayoría de edad y solamente se le ve en público cuando acompaña al rey o a algún príncipe a un evento importante, parece ser muy reservada y seria.

Elsa: algo más que deba de saber?

Kai: hay rumores que dicen que el rey Albert busca apoderarse de Arendelle, y que por eso envió solo a Hans.

Elsa: gracias por la información, puedes retirarte.

Kai: estoy para servirle.

-fin del flashback-

Elsa: por favor tomen asiento.

Albert: gracias reina Elsa, si no le molesta quisiera tratar el asunto de Hans antes de que lleguen sus consultores.

Elsa: pensé que ya se había hecho justicia, según su carta él había sido despojado de sus títulos y privilegios.

Albert: así es, pero tal y como marca nuestra ley, "_en caso de que el acusado sea encontrado culpable de intento de asesinato contra un miembro de la realeza, la persona que intento asesinar podrá pedir la pena máxima como castigo"._

Elsa: pena máxima?

Albert: así es reina Elsa, la muerte.

Elsa y Anna se sorprendieron con las palabras del rey, a pesar de lo que Hans les había hecho en ningún momento habían pesado en quitarle la vida, Anna logro ver como la cara de la reina mostraba profunda tristeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima con la otra.

Anna: _"a pesar de lo que hiso ella lo ve como su pequeño"_

Y con este pensamiento tomo la mano de su hermana y la volteo a ver, mientras que Elsa se sorprendía con la seriedad con la que el rey les daba la noticia.

Elsa: _"es su propio hijo, como puede decir eso con tanta seriedad?"_

En el momento en que Elsa sintió la mano de Anna y salió de sus pensamientos solo para encontrarse con unos ojos suplicantes.

Elsa: permítanos unos momentos Anna y yo tenemos que discutir esto en privado.

Albert: por supuesto, tómese su tiempo.

Sin soltar la mano de Anna ambas salieron de la habitación.

Elsa: Anna yo…

Anna: no Elsa, no puedes pedir la pena máxima, eso… eso destrozaría a la reina.

Elsa: Anna, espera yo…

Anna: además que le pasa, como puede decir eso con tanta seriedad, se trata de su hijo, su HIJO.

Elsa: Anna, escúchame…

Anna: además si hubiera querido, nos habría mentido acerca de sus leyes y así…

Anna ya no pudo terminar la frase porque sus labios se encontraban sellados con los de la rubia, Anna se sorprendió al principio pero se dejó llevar por ese beso que no solo la llevaba hasta las nubes, también hacia que se olvidara de todo el mundo, después de unos momentos se separaron.

Elsa: Anna escúchame no pediremos la pena máxima, yo no soy así y tú tampoco lo eres, así que quédate tranquila, ok.

Anna: perdóname es que al ver como la reina reacciono ante la noticia, me di cuenta que a pesar de todo ella quiere a su hijo.

Elsa: es verdad, pero lo que en verdad me sorprende es que el rey dijera eso con anta calma, como si estuviera hablando de un asesino cualquiera.

Anna: no lo entiendo, es su hijo, como puede no preocuparse por su futuro.

Elsa: parece que lo rumores son verdad.

Anna: cuales rumores?

Elsa: pues parece que el rey Albert es una persona muy fría que no se detiene ante nada ni nadie para conseguir lo que quiere.

Anna: pues ahora me da un poco de pena Hans, con un padre como ese no me sorprende que el saliera tan mal.

Elsa: es verdad, ahora que resolvimos esto regresemos que están esperando una respuesta.

Anna: Elsa espera, antes quisiera otro (tomando la mano de Elsa).

Elsa: otro? (Levantado una ceja de forma provocadora).

Anna: hem…si…otro…otro be…

Anna fue sorprendida por la rápida reacción de su hermana, aunque el beso no fue muy largo estuvo lleno de pasión.

Elsa: bueno pequeña traviesa, por ahora es suficiente, tenemos invitados (acercándose al oído de la pelirroja) "continuaremos esto en la noche, de acuerdo".

Anna se sonrojo completamente y solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Elsa: entonces regresemos (extendiendo su mano hacia Anna para que la tomara).

**De regreso donde se encontraban los reyes.**

Albert: deja de llorar mujer, él se lo busco.

Elsa: rey Albert, reina Erika, Anna y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión y creemos que el ser despojado de sus títulos y privilegios así como pasar una temporada en la cárcel será castigo suficiente.

Albert: si eso es lo que desean, así se hará cumplir la ley.

La reina Erika dio un gran suspiro seguido de una enorme sonrisa al saber que si hijo no sería sentenciado a muerte, Anna logro ver claramente la reacción de la reina y esto le provocó un gran alivio, no era que le importara mucho Hans, pero parece que la reina la había logrado conmover, mientras que Elsa noto el descontento de los príncipes al esterarse de la noticia.

Kai: disculpe su majestad pero sus asesores han llegado.

Elsa: gracias, hazlos pasar a la sala de juntas, enseguida estamos con ellos.

Kai: por supuesto su majestad.

Elsa: por favor síganme, en la sala de juntas podremos trabajar mejor.

Albert: por supuesto reina la seguimos.

En ese momento la reina Erika tomo la manga de su esposo llamando la atención, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, solamente se le quedo mirando.

Albert: ok, entiendo, disculpe reina Elsa, pero mi esposa no es muy buena es estos asuntos "políticos", ella prefiere hacer otras actividades.

Elsa: entiendo, Anna podrías quedarte a acompañar a la reina mientras tratamos estos asuntos?

Anna: no te preocupes yo me quedo con la reina (acercándose a Elsa para susurrarle) "recuerda que solamente me casare contigo y con nadie más".

Elsa: (un poco sonrojada) de acuerdo pero discutiremos los detalles después, por favor síganme.

Elsa guio al rey a los príncipes hacia la sala donde ya se encontraban sus asesores.

**-En la sala de juntas-**

Elsa: por favor tomen asiento.

Discutieron asuntos políticos y económicos que les concernían a ambos reinos, era claro que el rey Albert estaba al tanto de la relación con Weselton y además que su reino era al socio comercial más importante de Arendelle, sus propuestas aunque eran justas, claramente eran más ventajosas para las islas del sur que para Arendelle, aunque Elsa logro ganar en ciertos puntos, la ambición y egoísmo era claro por parte no solo del rey, también los príncipes eran muy hábiles y avariciosos como su padre, estaba claro que trataban de sacar el mayor provecho de las negociaciones, estas tardaron un par de horas.

Elsa: eso es todo pueden retirarse, por favor tengan los documentos lo antes posible.

Los asesores de la reina, que consistían en principalmente en abogados y los comerciantes más importantes del reino solamente hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de la sala, quedando Elsa, el rey Albert, los dos príncipes y Kai.

Albert: reina Elsa, creo que es hora de tratar el otro asunto que tenemos.

Elsa: otro asunto?

Albert: sobre el compromiso de su hermana con alguno de mis hijos.

Elsa: escuche rey Albert sobre ese asunto, lo discutí con Anna y llegamos a la concluci…

Frederick: disculpe que la interrumpa reina Elsa, pero durante el viaje discutí con mi padre y mi hermano que si la princesa Anna no estaba interesada o si todavía era muy pronto para un compromiso, podríamos llegar al acuerdo que tal vez usted… pues… podría casarse con alguno de nosotros, claro solo si usted los aprueba.

Gilbert: claro, además no es normal que una mujer sola sea ascienda al trono, claro sabemos las circunstancias "especiales" en las que se dio la coronación, pero sería más apropiado para su reino que usted pronto contrajera nupcias con algún príncipe, no solo por las apariencias, también por la descendencia.

El rey Albert dejo ver claramente una sonrisa malvada, su plan estaba resultando tal y como lo planeo, el no esperaba que la reina siendo tan joven fuera tan lista y astuta en los negocios, pero al fin y al cabo era una mujer y ellas siempre necesitaran un hombre para que las dirija. **(Quiero hacer la aclaración que es la forma de pensar del rey, no la mía, ok, bueno prosigamos)**

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estos tres, avariciosos no solamente estaban buscando el mayor beneficio para su reino, también buscaba controlar Arendelle, descaradamente le habían dado a entender que ella no debería de gobernarlo, que un hombre sería el más apto, la ira de Elsa era tan grande que sintió cuando congelo los brazos de la silla donde se encontraba, estaba a punto de gritarle lo que pensaba a esos tres pero el sonido de una armadura cayendo llamo su atención, rápidamente salió de la sala pero solo pudo ver como Anna se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Elsa: disculpen, parece que sucedió algo con mi hermana, por favor espérenos junto con su esposa y terminaremos esta conversación, Kai los guiara con ella.

Sin esperar la respuesta salió corriendo en la dirección que tomo Anna, para su sorpresa casi choca con Kristoff, él se encontraba muy preocupado.

Kristoff: Elsa, donde esta Anna?

Elsa: salió corriendo hacia aquel salón, porque?, que esta pasando?

Kristoff abrió su mano derecha y le mostro un cristal rojo que repentinamente comenzó a emitir una gran luz.

Kristoff: Elsa, Anna está en peligro, tenemos que apurarnos.

Y sin esperar a que la reina reaccionara la tomo del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Anna, abrieron la puerta de un golpe y lo que vieron horrorizo a Elsa.

**Bueno es todo por ahora**

**Porque Anna estaba corriendo?**

**Que es lo que vio Elsa?**

**Porque el cristal estaba brillando?**

**Que es lo que sabe Kristoff?**

**México ganara Croacia?**

**Podremos llegar al quinto partido?**

**Estas y mas preguntas tal vez sean contestadas en nuestro próximo capitulo, nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	6. Capítulo 6 Miedos

**Aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo**

**Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, pero con el mundial casi no he tenido tiempo libre**

**Miedos**

**-En la sala de estar—**

Anna: por favor reina Erika tome asiento, (dirigiéndose a una de las sirvientas) podrían traernos un poco de té y unas galletas.

La joven sirvienta asintió y salió de la sala rápidamente.

Anna: dígame como ha sido su viaje hasta ahora?

Erika: bueno… supongo, y he acompañado a Albert a otros viajes de negocios y son casi siempre iguales.

Anna: piensan regresar pronto a su reino?

Erika: no, este viaje durara entre tres y cuatro meses, tenemos… bueno ellos tienen que hacer tratos en varios reinos y visitar a ciertos comerciantes.

Anna: si solamente están de viaje de negocios porque usted no se quedó en su reino o se fue sola de viaje, no sería más cómodo para todos?

Erika: la verdad es que no salgo sola del reino y vamos a asistir a algunas fiestas durante este viaje, así que soportar unas pocas juntas de negocios es un precio justo por un poco de diversión.

Anna: tiene trece hijos no podría alguno acompañarla a las fiestas?

Erika: Hans era quien me acompañaba a las fiestas, pero después de lo que paso, bueno… usted ya sabe…

Anna: lo siento de verdad…

Erika: no, no, usted no tiene que disculparse de nada, de echo les estoy muy agradecida, usted y a reina se apiadaron de mi pequeño, yo…yo…(soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas y tomando la mano de Anna) yo les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Anna: reina Erika no tiene porque, mire, mejor cuénteme como eran las fiestas a las que asistía.

Estuvieron charlando de las diferentes fiestas a las que la reina asistió, cumpleaños, bodas, aniversarios, días de fiesta de algún reino, todas las fiestas era divertidas y en todas siempre pasaban cosas divertidas, algún lord borracho, un pequeño accidente en la mesa de bocadillos, un mal paso en la pista de baile, Anna estaba maravillada con las anécdotas de la reina y por su parte la reina disfrutaba mucho el poder conversar con una chica tan alegre.

Erika: de verdad, el pobre lord no tenía ni idea de la enorme mancha verde que tenía en la espalda, paso y saludo a todo el mundo antes de que su esposa le dijera el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

Anna: entonces nadie se atrevía decirle la verdad?

Erika: no, todos nos estábamos muriendo de risa.

Anna: jajaja, me hubiera encantado verlo.

Erika: llegas a conocer a muchas personas interesantes en las fiestas, de hecho algunos de mis hijos conocieron a sus esposas en alguna fiesta.

Anna: así le paso a usted?

Erika: (con una vos seria) no, de echo yo le fui prometida a Albert cuando apenas tenía 10 años.

Anna: que porque tan joven?

Erika: fue para salvar a mi reino de una posible guerra.

Anna: entonces usted no se casó por amor?

Erika: no, pero si lo he llegado a sentir, hace muchos años.

Anna tomo la mano de la reina sabiendo que este era un tema muy importante.

Anna: le gustaría contarme?, le prometo que no le diré a nadie

Erika: (con una pequeña sonrisa) bueno, fue hace casi veinte años, acompañe a mi esposo y a mis hijos mayores a una fiesta de un reino con el cual teníamos buenos tratos comerciales, yo estaba en el patio del castillo cuando él se acercó, dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes con mi esposo pero que prefería hablar conmigo porque no le gustaban las fiestas tan glamorosas, comenzamos a platicar y me conto varias de la aventuras que había tenido en altamar.

Anna: era marinero?

Erika: si, un famoso comerciante que no le tenía miedo a piratas o vikingos.

Anna: usted se enamoró de este tal John?

Erika: si, así es, me enamore de él.

Anna: y cómo fue que paso eso?

Erika: bueno, por el negocio que hizo con mi esposo, tenía que quedarse largas temporadas en las islas del sur, para supervisar la mercancía y que esta se entregara a tiempo, primero nos veíamos solamente en las fiestas a las que asistíamos, después tuvimos encuentros casuales en la ciudad o cuando estábamos de viaje, pero hubo esa chispa que, bueno me hacía sentir bien cuando estábamos juntos.

Anna: qué lindo.

Erika: después, en una fiesta a la que solo me acompaño mi hijo mayor, nos encontramos y pasamos toda la fiesta juntos y a la luz de la luna y a escondidas de todos el… el… el me confeso estaba enamorado de mí y que haría todo lo posible para que estuviéramos juntos.

Anna: y usted que le respondió?

Erika: yo… yo le dije que también lo amaba, después de eso nuestros encuentros eran bueno… mas… mas… intensos (sonrojándose un poco).

Anna: (un poco preocupada por la respuesta de la reina) y que paso después?

Erika: pues (con un semblante triste) él me dijo que tenía todo listo para que pudiéramos escapar, que el vendría a mis aposento a la media noche y que no iríamos a donde pudiéramos vivir nuestro amor, pero él nunca llego pensé que me había engañado pero lo que en verdad sucedió fue mucho peor.

Anna: (con una gran preocupación en su voz) que fue lo que le paso?

Erika: a la mañana siguiente me entere que su barco había explotado repentinamente y que no había ningún sobreviviente.

Anna: pero fue un accidente, verdad?

Erika: para todo el mundo ese fue un lamentable accidente pero esa misma noche Frederick me dijo la verdad, él se había enterado de los nuestro semanas atrás, también sabía que planeábamos escapar, me confeso que el mando poner los explosivos en el barco de John y que cuando toda la tripulación estuvo abordo los hicieron detonar.

Anna: en verdad él fue capaz de hacer algo tan ruin?

Erika: además me dijo que desde ese momento no volvería a estar sola, siempre tendría a un guardia o una sirvienta a donde fuera, pero eso no fue lo peor de todo.

Anna: entonces que fue lo peor.

Erika: semanas después me di cuenta que estaba en cinta.

Anna: entonces Hans es…

Erika: si Hans es hijo de John, tuve que ver como sus medios hermanos lo trataban mal solo porque Frederick se los pedía, Hans poco a poco se transformó del dulce niño que siempre sonreía a un joven que estaba resentido con el mundo y que solo buscaba una forma alejarse de sus hermanos y del rey.

Anna: pero porque usted no escapo junto con Hans?

Erika: lo intente, pero Frederick nos descubrió y me amenazo que si trataba de escapar una vez mas quien lo pagaría seria Hans, así que me resigne y solo me quede viendo como mi pequeño niño era maltratado (soltando algunas lágrimas)

Anna: lamento mucho escuchar eso.

Erika: princesa Anna si le estoy contando esto es porque quiero advertirle.

Anna: pero que se refiere?

Erika: perdona que rompa tus esperanzas pero como princesa de este reino debes de estar preparada, mi esposo quiere que tu o la reina se casen con alguno de nuestros hijos que aún están solteros y cuando mi marido quiere algo siempre lo consigue.

Anna: no… no … Elsa no dejaría que…

Erika: si se reúsan mi esposo seria capas de desatar una guerra.

Anna: aunque así fuera, Elsa no sería capaz de…

Erika: (tomando a Anna de los hombros) escúchame Anna, será mejor que no te resistas, debes de pensar en lo mejor para ti, para tu hermana, para los ciudadanos de Arendelle, a Frederick no le importaría matar a alguna de ustedes dos con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

Anna miro a los ojos a la reina, se dio cuenta de que ella en verdad creía en lo que le estaba diciendo, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes, se llegó a imaginar a Elsa asesinada, una guerra, pero las imágenes que más la perturbaron fueron las de Elsa en el altar casándose con alguno de los príncipes que acompañaban a la reina Erika, Anna no pudo soportar más esa idea, salió corriendo del salón mientras tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza, no podía pensar claramente, esas imágenes la estaban torturando, sintió el suelo frio cuando choco con una de las armaduras que estaban en los pasillos, se incorporó rápidamente y corrió al salón las cercano que encontró, se tropezó y cayó al suelo pero esta vez no se levantó, las imágenes eran cada vez más vivas y reales, cerro sus ojos y trato de olvidar lo que la reina le había dicho, pero nada funcionaba, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón y justamente cuando creyó que iba a morir de dolor, sintió como unos delgados y fríos brazos la rodeaban, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba su amada Elsa con una cara de preocupación y asombro.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic**

**Les aviso que en el próximo capítulo sabremos más de los poderes de Anna así como la relación que tienen los cristales en la historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Poderes

**Bueno aquí estamos en un nuevo capitulo**

**Capítulo 7 Poderes**

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su pequeña hermana estaba envuelta en llamas azules, sin pensarlo dos veces levanto su mano he izo que una ráfaga de hielo saliera disparada hacia Anna, pero esta fue completamente derretida justamente a centímetros de la pelirroja.

Kristoff: -tomando la mano de Elsa- no hay tiempo de explicar, dale esto a Anna, mantendrá sus poderes bajo control.-entregándole el pequeño cristal que todavía estaba brillado-

Elsa: pero que debo de hacer?

Pero justamente antes de que Kristoff pudiera responde a su pregunta el cristal se rompió en la mano de Elsa convirtiéndose rápidamente en polvo.

Kristoff: no lo entiendo, según gran Pabbie, el cristal ayudaría.

Elsa no pudo soportarlo más, vio cómo su hermana tenía sus mano en la cabeza, ella estaba sufriendo, sin siquiera pensarlo corrió directo hacia su amada Anna y la abrazo sin impórtale las llamas azules que la cubrían por completo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Elsa supo que Anna no estaba lastimada pero si estaba muy asustada.

Elsa: Amor dime que es lo…

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera decir otra palabra Anna ya la estaba besando desesperadamente, después de lo que la reina Erika le había dicho lo único que había en su mente era que no podía permitir que nadie le arrebatara a su Elsa, por su parte Elsa estaba preocupada y lo único que le importaba era saber que Anna estaba bien, se dejaron llevar por ese beso que fue tornándose poco a poco de un beso desesperado a uno tierno y lleno de amor, por otra parte Kristoff estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, no solo porque por fin Anna había sido sincera con sus sentimientos, también porque poco a poco las llamas azules estaban cubriendo a Elsa pero al parecer estas no la estaban lastimando más bien parecía que la estaban protegiendo, en ese momento entendió las palabras de gran Pabbie.

Anna: no me dejes nunca-sollozando-

Elsa: no lo are! Pero… dime porque estabas llorando-mientras le limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla-

Anna: -entre gimoteos- es que la reina Erika… me advirtió que el rey esta… esta tras nuestro reino y… y que no se detendría… hasta obtenerlo y yo… yo… yo me asuste porque… porque pensé que… que te… perdería y yo… no… no… no puedo vivir sin ti –soltándose a llorar mientras abrazaba su hermana-

Elsa: -acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja- lo sé, el mismo lo insinuó, pero no dejare que nadie me separe de ti, entendiste?

Anna no pudo contestar con palabras, solamente asintió con la cabeza sin separarse de su hermana, Elsa noto como poco a poco se iban apagando las llamas azules con forme Anna se calmaba y como si fuera una broma del destino se dio cuenta que Anna era quien estaba creando estas llamas, así como ella había creado una tormenta cuando sintió todo ese miedo, Anna creo el fuego para protegerse de las terribles noticias que la reina Erika le había dado y la única razón por la cual Elsa no se veía dañada por las llamas era el amor que ambas se tenían, pero aun así lo que más le intrigo en ese momento fue porque el fuego era de color azul.

Elsa: -tomándola de los hombros- ahora dime como le hiciste apara crear el fuego azul?

Anna: de que fuego azul hablas? –Mientras se separaba de su hermana-

Pero la joven princesa no sabía a qué se refería la rubia ya que en ese momento todas la llama azules se habían extinguido por completo.

Elsa: -tomando las manos de Anna- concéntrate y piensa en lo que te tenia llorando.

La pelirroja hizo lo que su hermana le indicaba y comenzó a recordar las palabras de la reina Erika y repentinamente una llama azul apareció entre sus manos.

Anna: -asustada- que! Que es esto? –Soltando las manos de Elsa-

Kristoff: cálmate Anna, parece que al igual que Elsa tú también tienes poderes mágico, solo que los tuyos son de fuego.

Elsa: -un poco confundida- como es que sabes tanto y que era ese cristal que estaba brillando?

Kristoff: en cuanto al cristal creo que gran Pabbie es el más apropiado para explicarles, pero sospeche de los poderes de Anna por esto – mientras mostraba la quemadura de su mano-

Anna: -asustada- yo… yo te hice eso?

Kristoff: si pero no te preocupes, no es nada grabe, solo fue un accidente y lo importante aquí es llevarte con gran Pabbie para que nos explique más de esto.

Elsa: -tomando las manos de Anna- es verdad, necesitamos más información, no quiero que te hagas daño – tomando una mejilla de la pelirroja-

Anna: -preocupada- pero los reyes, que… que les vas a decir?

Elsa: pues que mi pequeña y adorada hermanita se sintió mal y que no podre atenderlos por el resto de la tarde, además ese rey Albert me cayó muy mal – mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios-

Kristoff: me alegra ver que ustedes finalmente se confesaron sus sentimientos –extendiendo una mano para ayudar a ambas a ponerse de pie-

Elsa: -completamente sonrojada- espera que… tú lo sabias?

Kristoff: Anna me lo conto hace unas semanas y pues la verdad es que tú eras muy obvia.

Elsa: como sea, iré con los reyes a disculparte y a informales que no podre atenderlos mientras tanto ustedes vallan a los establos y tengan listos los caballos que saldremos en cuanto los reyes se retiren – se despidió la joven reina dándole un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios a la pelirroja-

Anna: -confundida- de que cristal estaba ablando?

Kristoff: como dije, es mejor que gran Pabbie se los explique.

**En la sala donde se encontraba los reyes**

Elsa entro rápidamente denotando lo preocupada que estaba, se acercó a los reyes que inmediatamente notaron el nerviosismo que la joven reina emanaba.

Elsa: disculpen pero la princesa Anna no se siente bien de salud, no podre atenderlos por más tiempo…

Albert: -levantándose de su asiento- no se preocupe reina Elsa, sabemos que la familia es lo más importante.

Frederick: así es, además tenemos una agenda muy apretada, planeábamos irnos de Arendelle esta misma tarde, así que no se preocupe por nosotros, valla y verifique que su hermana se encuentra bien-mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos-

Albert: en cuanto a nuestra propuesta, tenemos entendido que la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa Rapunzel será dentro de unos meses, si le parece bien nos puede dar la respuesta durante la celebración.

Elsa: si… si durante la fiesta sabrá mi respuesta-esperando que con eso los reyes se retiraran de inmediato-

Tanto los rayes como los príncipes hicieron una reverencia, se despidieron de la reina Elsa y se dirigieron hacia la salida del castillo mientras Elsa los acompañaba, pero justamente antes de que la reina Erika saliera del palacio le dedico una palabra a la reina Elsa.

Erika: -susurrando- dígale a la princesa que lamentó haberla asustado, pero las cosas que le dije eran para prevenirla, para que se preparara y no la tomasen por sorpresa.

Elsa: no se preocupe, yo se lo hare saber –tomando el hombro de la reina-

Elsa se quedó parada en la puerta del castillo mientras veía como el carruaje de los reyes se desvanecía en el horizonte y justamente cuando ya no lo pudo ver, salió corriendo en dirección a las caballerizas.

Para cuando llego Anna, Kristoff, Sven y dos caballos ya estaban listos para salir.

Elsa: malas y buenas noticias hermanita, cuales quieres escuchar primero? –acercándose a la pelirroja-

Anna: supongo que las buenas.

Elsa: pues las buenas son que la reina Erika lamenta haberte asustado, dice que solamente quería advertirte para que estuviéramos preparadas.

Kristoff: y las malas? –tomando el hombro de la pelirroja-

Elsa: parece que volveremos a ver a los reyes en la fiesta de Punzy, además quieren que les dé una respuesta durante el festejo.

Kristoff: sé que no me incumbe, pero a qué respuesta se refieren?

Elsa: el rey quiere que Anna o yo nos casemos con alguno de sus hijos.

Kristoff: que después de todo lo que el tal Hans les hiso pasar espera que acepten eso.

Anna: -nerviosa- no es que este de parte de Hans pero él también ha tenido una vida difícil y las cosas que vivió con esa familia no le ayudaron mucho.

Elsa: -tomando del hombro de su hermana- es algo que te dijo la reina Erika verdad?

Anna solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza al recordad las cosas que la reina Erika le había dicho sobre el rey Albert, Hans y sobre su amado John.

Kristoff: no entiendo muy bien a lo que se refieren pero creo que lo mejor es que nos apresuremos a ver a gran Pabbie para que nos explique lo que está pasando.

El viaje duro cerca de una hora, pero durante todo este tiempo ni Elsa ni Anna dijeron ni una sola palabra, Elsa se la paso pensando en porque tanto ella como Anna tenían estos poderes que se podría decir que son opuestos pero a la vez tenían estos fuertes sentimientos una por la otra, por otra parte Anna no sabía cómo asimilar el hecho de que en ese ella tenía poderes, además de porque no se habían manifestado como los de Elsa, porque habían tardado tanto?

Kristoff: -tratando de romper el hielo- es interesante que los poderes de Anna se manifestaran cuando ustedes dos finalmente son novias verdad? –Bajando de Sven-

Elsa: a que te refieres con eso? –mientras volteaba a ver al rubio-

Anna: -nerviosa- la verdad es que no somos… bueno, lo que paso… nos queremos pero… no, bueno si, pero…-completamente sonrojada-

Elsa: que Anna acaso no somos novias después de todo lo que hicimos anoche?-acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja-

Anna: -más nerviosa que antes- bueno, es que… tu nunca… ni yo, bueno… nosotras nunca dijimos nada de eso.

Justamente en ese momento la rubia comenzó a besar a la pelirroja, Anna solamente se dejó llevar por el momento y paso sus manos por la nuca de Elsa, mientras que Elsa tomaba a Anna por la cintura y la acercaba más y más, cada beso era más apasionado que el anterior, lleno de amor y de pasión que ninguna de las dos quería terminarlo, pero Elsa tenía algo importante que preguntar.

Elsa: -tomando la barbilla de Anna- Anna quieres ser mi novia?

Anna: -completamente sorprendida por la pregunta- si!, si quiero!- se levantó de puntillas y le dio otro gran beso a la rubia-

Mientras tanto Kristoff solamente podía observar la escena desde una distancia prudente ya que las llamas azules volvieron a aparecer, pero en esta ocasión también el suelo se comenzó a congelar lentamente.

Kristoff: -llamando la atención de las dos tortolitas- chicas no es que quiera estropear el lindo momento pero ambas esta en llamas, de nuevo!-dando unos pasos hacia atrás-

En ese momento ambas fueron conscientes de los poderes de Anna.

Elsa: -tomando la mano de Anna- bueno querida creo que es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino, me muero de curiosidad por saber más sobre tus poderes.

Anna no dijo nada, solamente tomo la mano de Elsa y sin decir nada más la siguió hasta donde estaban los Trolls.

Trolls: -todos como en la película- es Kristoff y esta vez trajo a dos chicas.

Kristoff: oigan donde esta gran Pabbie necesitamos hablar con él.

Pabbie: -acercándose lentamente a Kristoff- aquí estoy, dime lograste hacer la misión que te encomendé?

Kristoff: logre traer a Elsa y a Anna sanas y salvas pero el cristal que me diste se rompió y se volvió polvo en la mano de Elsa, además cuando encontraos a Anna estaba rodeada de un fuego azul que parecía protegerla.

Elsa: y al parecer estas llamas azules no me dañan además cuanto tome el cristal en mi mano este se rompió y se convirtió en polvo.

Anna: -confundida- cristal? Díganme de que están hablando?

Pabbie: yo te explicare querida, ese cristal que tenía Kristoff era para ayudarte a controlar tus poderes, pero supongo que no fue de mucha ayuda.

Elsa: dígame porque Anna tiene poderes de fuego?, porque se están manifestando justo ahora?

Pabbie: -haciendo un ademan para aparecer imágenes en el cielo (como en la película)- les contare una historia tan antigua como los primeros Trolls, hace mucho tiempo existieron un par de espíritus que se amaban más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero una gran desgracia los obligo a separarse, ambos juraron que algún día reencarnarían y se volvería a encontrar, ambos eran de un color azul pálido pero al mismo tiempo eran opuestos, uno controlaba el fuego y otro el hielo.

Elsa: usted sabia de esto cuando mis padres trajeron a Anna aquella noche.

Pabbie: sospeche que tú eras la reencarnación del espíritu de hielo, pero no me imagine que Anna fuera el espíritu de fuego.

Anna: pero porque mis poderes se despertaron hasta ahora?

Pabbie: al igual que Elsa, las emociones están ligadas a tus poderes, durante todos estos años te sentiste atrapada y sola, por eso tus poderes no podía salir, pero después que arreglaste las cosas con Elsa, tus poderes se comenzaron a manifestar en momento de estrés, ira o de tristeza, pero aun así, no deberías de ser capaz de crear fuego, para lograr eso deberías de haber pasado por una enorme felicidad para liberar el poder que está dentro de ti.

Anna: -tomando la mano de Elsa- bueno la verdad es que Elsa y yo nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos y ya somos pareja.

Trolls: -festejando- felicidades por la novias, HHEEEE!

Pabbie:-dirigiéndose a Anna- como le dije a Elsa hace años, tu poder es muy hermoso pero también puede llegar a ser muy peligroso si no sabes cómo controlarlo, el miedo es tu mayor enemigo.

Elsa: -tomando a Anna de los hombros y viéndola fijamente a los ojos- pero será el miedo a ti misma tu mayor enemigo, así que más te vale que no comentas los mismos errores que yo y hagas una tontería como alejarme para protegerme.

Anna: -tomando a Elsa de la cintura- tranquila yo nunca me separare de ti, ya oíste a gran Pabbie, prometimos reunirnos y aquí estamos.

Elsa: -dirigiéndose a gran Pabbie, pero sin soltar a Anna- todavía quiero saber más acerca de esos cristales y porque estaba brillando el que me dio Kristoff?

Pabbie: bueno los cristales permiten canalizar o retener la energía espiritual, pero incluso ellos tienen un límite, el que le di a Kristoff estaba echo para retener la energía espiritual de fuego de Anna, pero no pensé que esta ya habría despertado y por eso se desintegro.

Anna: sufrió una sobrecarga de poder, verdad?

Pabbie: así es.

Pequeño troll: -jalando a Elsa y a Anna- ya que todos se arregló vamos celebrar!

Trolls: si! Fiesta!

Para ser una fiesta improvisada todos se divirtieron mucho y cuando el sol se estaba poniendo Elsa y Anna se despidieron de todos y regresaron al castillo.

Kristoff: -sentándose junto a gran Pabbie- porque no le hablaste de la profecía?

Pabbie: -suspirando- como dije, sus poderes están ligados a sus emociones y ellas todavía no los dominan, si les contara acerca de la profecía o de que son en realidad los cristales, solamente las asustaría y eso impediría que desarrollaran sus poderes como es debido.

Kristoff: aun así, creo que ellas deberían de saberlo, para que estuvieran preparadas.

Pabbie: tú lo sabes y por eso tu deber es protegerlas mientras ellas aprenden a protegerse solas, después de todo, no fue una casualidad que siguieras a los reyes hasta aquí hace tantos años y que te encontrara a Anna y la ayudaras a recuperar a Elsa.

Kristoff: como siempre tienes razón –mirando un cristal verde en su mano que repentinamente dio un pequeño destello de luz-

**-de regreso en el castillo-**

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, las hermanas hablaban y bromeaban animadamente mientras recordaban todas las locuras que Kristoff hiso con los pequeños Trolls.

Elsa: -tomando la mano de Anna- Anna será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, hoy hemos pasado por muchas cosas, será mejor que descansemos.

Anna: si no te importa me gustaría que volviéramos a compartir la misma habitación.

Elsa: por supuesto que si mi pequeña traviesa, crees que dejare que te alejes de mí.

En la habitación ambas se acostaron justamente con Anna recostada sobre el hombro de Elsa mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente pero a la vez tratando de que nadie se la arrebatara.

Elsa: buenas noche Anna.

Anna: buenas noches Elsa, te amo.

Elsa: yo también te amo.

**Es todo por esta semana **

**Si tiene alguna queja, sugerencia o algo que no hayan entendido no duden en decirlo**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y reviews**


	8. Capítulo 8 Comienzo

**Bueno aquí estamos con otro capitulo**

**Capítulo 8 Comienzo**

Elsa se despertó con el cantar de los pájaros, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado el en apenas 36 horas, revelo sus sentimientos a su amada Anna, los cuales fueron correspondidos y bueno paso "eso" –sonrojándose un poco-, después la visita de los reyes, los poderes de Anna y finalmente la revelación que eran la rencarnación de unos espíritus que habían prometido reencontrarse, Elsa pensó que eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas correctamente, pero que solamente necesitaba entender una sola cosa, que su amor por Anna fue correspondido.

En ese momento Anna despertó.

Elsa: buenos días pequeña perezosa!

Anna: mmm… buenos días, creo que me acostumbrare a despertarme así a diario –mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la rubia-

Elsa: yo también –mientras le daba un beso en la frente-

Anna: -tomando la mejilla de la rubia- prefiero los besos así –mientras la besaba apasionadamente-

Elsa: me encantas!

Anna: crees que nos podríamos quedar así por un rato mas?

Elsa: claro que si, pero recuerda que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y planear –mientras acomodaba un mechón de su roja cabellera-

Anna: que cosas? –Mientras volvía a abrazar a Elsa-

Elsa: -abrazando a la pelirroja- bueno… todavía tengo que arreglar cosas importantes del reino para que podamos ir al cumpleaños de Punzy…

Anna: -emocionada- de verdad vamos a ir?, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Elsa: claro que vamos a ir, acaso no te lo prometí, pequeña traviesa?

Anna: -un poco seria- es que después de lo de mis poderes… pues pensé que lo mejor sería que… pues ya sabes, que yo no…

Elsa: -con un tono serio- nada de eso señorita, como ya te lo dije, no cometerás los mismos errores que yo, así que nada de encerrarte una mazmorra para no dañar a nadie, desde mañana comenzaras un entrenamiento para que puedas tener bajo control tus poderes.

Anna: como usted ordene reina Elsa.

Elsa: oye no me digas rei… -pero lo fue interrumpida por los besos de la pelirroja que desbordaban de amor, pasión y un poco de lujuria-

Anna: está bien ELSI!, desde mañana comenzare a entrenar… pero lo are si tú eres mi maestra!

Elsa: mmm… creo que lo mejor es que vallamos con gran Pabbie para que nos de unos consejos.

Anna: -con voz juguetona- bueno pero entrenaras con migo verdad?

Elsa: claro que sí, desde ahora no me separare de ti ni un segundo.

Anna: -con una voz lujuriosa- acaso esa es una propuesta indecorosa querida hermanita?

Elsa: -con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- tal vez si, tal vez no.

Anna al escuchar estas palabras no pudo contenerse más y rápidamente se puso arriba de su amada rubia colocando sus manos los costados de la cabeza de Elsa, sin decir ni una sola palabra se quedó admirando ese cabello platinado un poco desarreglado y esos grandes y azulados ojos, la vista que tenía era tan perfecta que se quedó paralizada pensando en cómo era posible que su amada pudiera verse tan bella, era elegante, refinada, pero al mismo tiempo era tan hermosa que cualquier hombre o mujer podía caer perdidamente enamorado o enamorada de ella en un solo instante.

Elsa: -con un tono lujurioso- bueno me vas a besar o solo te quedaras ahí viéndome?

Anna: -completamente sonrojada- bueno es que… me quede viéndote.

Elsa: que pasa tengo el raro en la cara?

Anna: -incorporándose para quedar sentada en las piernas de la rubia- no es eso, es que nos acabamos de despertar y no digo que te veas mal, de echo te vez muy bien, muy bien, siempre te vez bien, muy… muy hermosa, linda y sexy, espera no, digo si, tu eres muy sexy y yo lo he notado, digo no es que solo me fije en eso, si no que…

Elsa silencio los balbuceos de Anna con un intenso y amoroso beso que dejo a la pelirroja sin habla, habas se fundieron en un abrazo que hacía que sus corazones latieran más y más rápido, pudieron haber continuado en esa posición por mucho más tiempo pero lamentablemente Gerda toco a su puerta para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo.

Elsa: -un poco agitada- supongo que dejaremos esto para la noche –apagando una pequeña llama que Anna tenía en el hombro-

Anna: como usted ordene mi sexy reina –sacudiendo un poco de escarcha que se había formado en la cabeza de la rubia-

Elsa: le pediré a Kai que cambie todas mis cosas a tu cuarto, para que podamos compartir una habitación como cuando éramos niñas.

Anna: me parece bien, pero no creo que tu cama sea necesaria, me gustarías que solo tuviéramos una sola.

Elsa: como usted guste mi linda pelirroja.

Y sin más que decir ambas chicas se separaron ya que se tenían que arreglar, Anna tenía que regresar a su habitación para cambiarse y Elsa tenía que luchar con uno de sus antiguos vestidos porque todavía sus creaciones se terminaban derritiendo cuando ella pensaba en Anna.

Como de costumbre Elsa llego primero al comedor, y antes de que Anna llegara le pidió a Kai que llamara al sastre real para pedirle unos atuendos especiales, el desayuno transcurrió sin problemas y justamente cuando ambas terminaron llego el sastre real.

Sastre: -haciendo una reverencia- llamo usted majestad?

Elsa: así es, necesito que confeccione unos atuendos especiales para la princesa Anna y para mí.

Sastre: por supuesto majestad, si pudiera darme las especificaciones de estos.

Elsa: necesito que sean unos juegos de botas y pantalones así como camisas de trabajo, no se preocupe por que estos se vean bien, solamente necesito que sean resistentes y cómodos.

El sastre claramente se veía confundido por la petición de la reina, no era raro que los monarcas llegaran a pedir ciertos trajes "especiales" que solamente usaban en momentos íntimos (si, trajes eróticos) o vestimentas para montar, pero las ropas de trabajo eran de las cosas que nunca se imaginó que llegaría a hacer, además también el hecho que estuviera pidiendo para ambas también era inusual, ya que era bien sabido por todos que la magia le permitía crear hermosos vestidos de hielo y que por esa razón el sastre solamente le confeccionaba ropa a la princesa.

Sastre: por supuesto majestad, mañana en la tarde le tendré listos los primeros trajes.

Elsa: una cosa más, dentro de unos meses viajaremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa Rapunzel, así que requiero que confeccione dos vestidos de gala y un par más que nos permitan a la princesa y a mí pasar inadvertidas por la ciudad de corona.

Sastre: enseguida majestad –haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del comedor-

Anna: no importa que tan bueno sea nuestro sastre, tú nunca pasaras inadvertida.

Elsa: -levantando una ceja- a que te refieres con eso, acaso soy muy rara?

Anna: no, no, tu no eres rara, eres diferente, bueno diferente en el buen sentido, digo que destacaras porque pues tienes el pelo blanco, digo… no es que eso sea malo, es raro pero no malo… me encanta tu pelo, no solo tu pelo, me encantas toda tu… espera que…-mientras Elsa soltaba unas pequeñas sonrisas al ver a su pequeña hermana divagar como de costumbre-

Anna: Elsa, no te rías –haciendo un puchero-

Elsa: perdón, perdón, es que te vez tan linda cuando divagas –haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara-

Anna: mejor dime para que son los pantalones, botas y camisas?

Elsa: para entrenar, para que más van a ser!

Anna: entiendo que yo necesite atuendos nuevos, pero tu?

Elsa: -sonrojándose- bueno es que desde ayer, que no puedo mantener los vestidos de hielo, siempre se derriten cuando… cuando… pues pienso en "eso".

Anna: "eso"? –girando un poco la cabeza en señal de que no entendía a qué se refería la rubia-

Elsa: -más roja que un tomate-tu sabes, eso que paso en mi cuarto, cuando tú y yo bueno, ya sabes…

Y en ese momento llegaron a la mente de ambas todas las cosas que habían echo la noche anterior cuando se habían declarado sus sentimientos y por unos minutos ninguna de las dos pudo decir ni una sola palabra mientras terminabas sus postres.

Anna: Elsa, que… que planeas hacer hoy?

Elsa: bueno tenía pensado terminar unos asuntos en mi despacho y en la tarde pensé que podríamos ir con gran Pabbie.

Anna: Elsa, crees que… pues, pudiéramos tener un picnic antes de ir con gran Pabbie?

Elsa: mmm… me parece bien.

Anna: -emocionada- de verdad, gracias, gracias, gracias, y también me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo en tu despacho, claro si no te molesta.

Elsa: claro que no me molesta, de echo me agrada que quieras pasar tiempo con migo.

La rubia le extendió la mano a la pelirroja y ambas salieron del comedor.

**Bueno es todo por hoy**

**Perdonen que no lo actualizara ayer pero una situaciones me salió de las manos, una vez mas disculpen lo corto de los capítulos y todo lo que tardo en actualizar.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.**


End file.
